


Eat

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Depressed Stiles, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle in the mind fought by Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat

 Do you ever feel like the world isn't right? Do you ever feel that the green of the leaves and the yellow of the sun just isn't bright enough?

 Do you ever wish you could blend into the background like a piece of rotting wood can?

  **Why can't I eat?**

 Depression makes me feel that I need something else. I need control. Green isn't green. I am not me. You are not you.

  **Why cant I eat?**

 How do I know what's really anymore? I don't need to eat. I'll eat when I'm hungry. I need control. Why can't I have this one tiny bit of control? Pain gives me pleasure.

 Life is just a beautiful lie that comes wrapped in a shiny silver package. Life is wondering why everthing hurts so much. Life is wondering why everyone seems to hate me.

 What have I done wrong? How can I fix it? What is wrong with me? Why can't I eat? I need control. It is the only thing I have right now.

 The taste of coffee is bitter on my tongue, but I love it. I need it.

  **Why can't I eat?**

 I hear bells. Bells are ringing in my head. Do you hear them too?

 It's getting dark in here and the room is spinning.

  **Why can't I eat?**

 I have nothing.

 Why am I in the hospital? It's bright. What are these tubes for?

  **Why can't I eat?**

 Why do I feel full? I can't eat.

 I see boys who look like me everyday now. They think like me. I'll eat when I'm hungry.

  _ **Why can't I eat?**_

  _ **What can't I eat?**_

_**Why can't I eat?** _

 

 

_I don't want to eat._


End file.
